silentwitnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Chrissy Reed
"I wasn't promoted on the back of one case; I was promoted because I'm a damn good copper. And if I didn't have a pair of tits I probably would've been promoted ten years earlier." Detective Inspector 'Christine 'Chrissy' Reed '''is a major character appearing in the episode ''Trust in Series 16. ''She is a detective inspector who once had an affair with Jack Hodgson, which ended badly, causing them to clash over their latest case together. She is portrayed by Amanda Drew. Biography Background Reed worked for the Yorkshire police and was married, but had an affair with forensic scientist Jack Hodgson. Jack seemed to genuinely have feelings Chrissy, but it is debatable as to whether she returned his affections. Things soured between them when Jack accused her of tampering with evidence he'd collected in a rape/murder case they were working on, to put her main suspect behind bars - even though he may actually have been innocent and there was another, equally likely suspect. Reed denied doing this, but Jack was convinced she'd only used him to further her career and was very vocal his in complaints. He eventually left Yorkshire and went to London. During this time, Reed was promoted to DI and she and her husband got divorced. ''Trust Reed and Jack ended up being forced to work with each other during the murder case of two women found in a basement. They both had differing theories as to the nature of the crime and were often passive-aggressive or openly hostile towards each other. Reed seemed to like Jack's colleague, Dr Nikki Alexander, inviting her for a drink and discussing the case with her. However, she became angry when Nikki questioned her about the murder case that made her career, which Nikki had doubts about. After seeing smoke rising from the building they'd followed a suspect to, Reed insisted on investigating, rather than wait for back-up. She and Nikki discovered the building had been set on fire and stumbled across two bodies. As they were trying to pull the bodies from the building, Nikki was attacked by the perpetrator, who hit her over the head and gave her a severe concussion. Reed saw Nikki, barely conscious, lying on the ground, but rather than help her, she abandoned her to chase the suspect, horrifying Nikki. The suspect ultimately escaped and both women were trapped in the building, but were rescued thanks to the imminent arrival of the fire department. Nikki, however, was shaken by the incident and saw DI Reed in a different light - if it weren't for the fire fighters, Nikki would've been left to die. Jack tries to apologize to Reed for his earlier outbursts, but leaves in disgust when he realizes that Reed is sleeping with her superior, presumably to further her career again. Reed is angry when the case is taken over by her superior and continues investigating anyway. She expresses no remorse for leaving Nikki to die, even going as far as to say that Nikki should apologize to her for questioning her about the earlier case. Reed also refuses to listen to the forensic team's theories, dismissing the notion that her new prime suspect is actually a victim and is being set up. This ultimately results in her ordering a SWAT team to shoot him down after he reaches into his coat for what she assumes is a weapon; however, it is revealed after his death that he was indeed innocent. Reed is shown to be shocked by the outcome; it is unknown what happens to her after this, but her mishandling of the case would likely have had a negative impact on her career. Category:Guest Characters Category:Police